OC The Dark Side
by xFadeAwayx
Summary: Within a week of taking in Ryan, Sandy is dumped with another teenager. Ryan, Seth and Evan become a fantastic trio but will trouble come their way? In the form of Luke, Marissa & Summer?
1. Default Chapter

The O.C. Fan Fiction by elavndrc  
  
Summary: Within a week of taking in Ryan, Sandy Cohen is once again dumped with another teenager. Evangelia Silver's adoptive mother has just died, and due to a legal mistake she wasn't supposed to be put up for adoption, she should've been with Sandy the entire time. 20 years earlier he signed a legal guardian contract for his former best friend, Mika Nakashima when she found out she was impregnated by a suave French businessman, Pierre Silver. Evan becomes best friends with Ryan and Seth and become a fantastic trio. Will trouble come their way in the form of Luke, Marissa, and Summer?  
  
--------------------  
  
Sandy Cohen parked his car easily in his regular space, perturbed by the unfamiliar car parked in the guest parking space. But he whistled as he made his way to the front door. He had sucessfully reviewed all his clients and finished all his paperwork for the first time in five years. It was a good day for him.  
  
As he entered through the door and was spotted by his wife who was waiting for him, he realized his luck had clumped together throughout the day at work and ran out now.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You tell me." She gestured to the living room which was right around the corner. Sandy felt the walls suddenly close in, similar to the suspense scenes in drama movies as he walked into the living room. Where a woman and a teenager were seated, he knew the woman as a lawyer but as the girl lifted her face...  
"Mika?!" He suddenly understood. The woman stood up.  
  
"Mr. Cohen, I know you're a lawyer I assume you know what's going on and what the procedues are." She said indicating the paperwork spread out on the coffee table. "On Mika Nakashima's will it clearly states..."  
  
"Don't you think we should talk about this somewhere else?" Sandy said obviously indicating the presence of Evan.  
"I can handle it." Evan said protesting. Sandy nodded. He gestured for the lawyer to continue.  
  
"it clearly states that you are the sole legal guardian to Evangelia Silver if anything shall happen to her. But because of a legal paperwork misunderstanding after Miss. Nakashima died in a car accident when Evangelia was three, she was put up for adoption and was adopted by Miss. Ayumi Hamasaki, who is her godmother. Last week her godmother died due to breast cancer. And now if you sign this right here, you will become Evangelia's legal guardian until she is 18 years of age." The lawyer recited as if she said this everday of her life.  
  
Sandy nodded. He reached for the pen in his shirt pocket and skimmed over the details in the contract as he signed it.  
  
Evan's hands shook as she watched her mother's former best friend signed the contract without holding back. She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. She didn't know how she would stay here. She should've ran, she knew the moment she saw the house. She didn't belong, the cars in the driveway, the luxurious couch she was sitting on. She wasn't worthy of any of these material posessions, she was never worthy and she never would be.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: I don't know if this story is a little too vague, I just had this idea when I watched the first episode of the show. I hope the shows last for a long time... :-) I would really appreciate any suggestions anyone has to the plotline. I have the entire story planned out except for the ending so I could take ANY suggestions :-). Comments and Criticisms are most welcome! Thanks!  
  
-Elavndrc 


	2. Get to Know Basis

The OC: Chapter Two  
  
Kirsten gathered a blanket and a few towels and a brand new toothbrush as she lead Evan to the poolhouse, with Sandy following close behind.  
  
"Evangelia..." Sandy started.  
"Evan is okay." Evan said smiling softly, she knew they were incrediblely generous to just take her in out of nowhere. She had to at least try to be on their side. Sandy and Kirsten nodded.  
"Evan, I just want you to make yourself at home." Sandy said, hoping to ease the tension.  
"This is your home now too." Kirsten added as she turned the knob to the beautiful glass door.  
  
Evan was already amazed when she first saw the neighborhood but the poolhouse was absolutely gorgeous. The moon reflected light into the pool casting a soft heavenly glow around the whole area. As she stepped into the poolhouse she was greeted with video game sounds and the voices of two guys apparently battling on a XBox game.  
  
"Boys!" Kirsten said loudly, and at the weird sound which Evan assumed was a pause button, two teenage guys stepped into the room behind a corner. Evan studied both of them shyly. One was tall and lanky, with soft brown eyes, and dark brown hair. The other guy looked more rugged, they actually seemed to be complete opposites. The tall one looked like a homely, a little nerdy while the other one seemed to be a rebellious teen who smoked and did drugs. His gaze was strong while the other one's gaze looked more confused.  
  
"Dad you took in another one of your clients?" Seth said, confused. He hoped it wasn't going to become a habit. Ryan smirked.  
  
"Guys, this is Evangelia Silver, also known as Evan. She is one of my old best friend's daughter. I am now her legal guardian and I want you guys to show her around. She'll be living in here on the other bed. Is that okay Ryan?" Sandy said, as he introduced them.  
  
"Sure." Ryan said shrugging. Kirsten returned without the blanket and towel.  
"Evan, I put the blanket and towels on the bed. Make yourself at home" She said friendly.  
"Thank you." She and Sandy said their good nights and left the teenagers to fend for themselves.  
  
"So Evan is a pretty cool name. You're a senior this year?" Seth said. Evan nodded. Remembering her manners, she answered.  
"Yea." The three teens were silent for a while.  
  
"So why are you here?" Ryan asked, finally speaking. Evan looked down, they were going to be her family so they would've known sooner or later. She sat down on the cushy carpet, relishing the feel and began to spill.  
  
"I guess that Mr. Cohen and my mom were best friends before I was born. Apparently he would be my legal guardian in case of anything happening to my mom. When my mom got pregnant in France, Mr. Cohen signed a contract with her will. My dad dumped my mom once he found out she was pregnant. My mom was a foreign exchange student in France. She met my father there, he was a young businessman. Well she died when I was three, in a car accident. But because of some paperwork lookover, they put me up for adoption and my mom's best friend at the time, Ayu took me in. She died two weeks ago of Breast cancer, so now they found the mistake and brought me here." Evan explained slowly as her entire life slowed before her eyes and she felt the emotion of her mother and her adoptive mother and the father she never knew. She had just then realized how truly dramatic her life was.  
  
"Damn." Seth said speechless. He thought these things only happened in movies. "Are you okay?" He asked when he realized her dark hair had fallen down to cover her face. Evan pushed her hair haphazardly up as she stood up on shaky legs. She nodded.  
  
"I just realized my life sounds like a soap opera." She laughed lightly trying to ease to tension. Seth grinned, weirdly accepting her into their slightly dysfunctional family because of her tolerance and will to humor them even when she was hurt.  
"Around here, life is weird and messed up but we have your back." Seth said patting her lightly on the back. Ryan nodded, "Definitely." He understood what it felt like to be rejected by your own flesh and blood parents. Evan smiled, and actually under their gazes she felt protected and safe.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and she made her way to her bed. She gently placed her duffel bag by the dresser. "So what do people do around here?" She turned around to face them.  
  
"Umm....well I just stay home all day like a hermit. But 'other' people like to party, drink, and well party and drink." Seth said sarcastically. Evan laughed. "Oh yea and occasionally do drugs too." he added with another corny grin.  
"Well, I'm not for the partying but drinks, I'm totally there." Evan said with a twinkle in her eye. This was the first time in weeks without Ayu that she felt truly happy, even with practical strangers.  
"Where are you from anyway?" Ryan asked, curious.  
"New York, born and raised." Evan said proudly. Seth and Ryan both nodded.  
"So you went partying a lot there?" Seth said. Evan shook her head.  
"No way. I wasn't allowed to do anything really. Ayu was pretty strict with not going out and stuff." Evan explained.  
  
"So what are your stories?" She asked, knowing that Ryan and Seth weren't related, by blood anyway.  
  
"I was born here in OC, lived in this house my entire life. Nothing to say much. I'm a boring guy." Seth said plainly. Evan turned to looked at Ryan. He didn't seem like a person who liked to share.  
"Well I'm guess I could say something. God, I feel like this is AA or something." Evan and Seth laughed. "My dad's in jail, my bother's in jail. My mom's an alcoholic and she has all these boyfriends who freeload off of her. I hate them. I was with my brother when he got arrested so they took me in too, and Mr. Cohen was my defense lawyer and when my mom kicked me out of the house he took me in." Evan suddenly felt that she could have something in common with him.  
"We got into a fight like the first week Ryan got here. Mom was pissed. She almost kicked Ryan out." Seth explained excitedly. Evan laughed, as Ryan joined in. Seth looked like a happy child who had just been given a lollipop.  
"First fight huh?" Evan said winking. Seth nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well I'm off to pack. Night." Evan said as she started taking some items out of her bag and putting them on the dresser. Ryan and Seth nodded, and said Good Night. Seth left the pool house, as his room was in the main house. Ryan went into the bathroom. According to him, Seth was getting ready and sleeping over in the pool house.  
  
That night, despite their saying that they were sleeping earlier they ended up talking about almost everything until it was almost dawn. And that's when they fell asleep on their respective beds, all grateful of the new friendships made in the short time.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Hi all, I just hope you all liked this chapter. I just tried to make the three of them become sort of like a trio. I wanted them to become a cute dysfuctional family, sort of like two older brothers and a younger sister even though they're the same age. I wanted them to blend in together and form a really good bond but I wasn't sure if that message went through.  
  
I hope you guys understand my intentions. Even though I've only seen one episode it's hard to judge characters but Evan is sort of based on my personality. Of course my background is not as intricate..LOL.  
  
And a sneak peek into the future chapters...beware there will be a romantic linking! ;-) Guess who...I will take suggestions on that too!  
  
-----------------  
  
I wrote five chapters of this story and I'm posting them up one at a time and I really like some of your suggestions from the last reviews! I will try to use them later on if I can. Someone also asked about Evan's appearance.  
  
She's half Half Japanese and Half French..I will be making a graphic for this story soon so you will see what she looks like in my opinion. I know I said I'm basing my character on her but I'm 100% chinese. I will use a picture of Mika Nakashima {A Famous Japanese Singer} to represent her. She has dark hair with natural brownish highlights. She is medium sized, not considered fat but also not considered skinny. She is tom-boyish and she plays a lot of sports and also does her ninja training. I know the ninja thing is kinda weird but there are a lot of ninja academies in Japan so I figured it would set her apart and also give her a chance to beat up Luke..hehe.  
  
I hope that's okay...enjoy! 


	3. 3

The OC: Chapter Three By: elavndrc ---------------- The sun rose early on Sunday morning as Kirsten awoke, she took a moment to admire the sunrise from her balcony. Sometimes no one really noticed how beautiful the world really was. Snuggling into her robe more, she quickly dressed and prepared to make breakfast for the kids, knowing they probably slept late. She was right when she arrived downstairs and saw no one, the house was exactly as she had left it last night before the maid went back into maid house.  
  
When Kirsten had finished breakfast, the smell of coffee had lured Sandy down from his slumber and they sat leisurely eating breakfast. Finally when Kirsten finished she got up.  
"I'm going to wake the kids up." She said as Sandy read the paper.  
  
As she approached the poolhouse she began smiling at the image of all three kids being hers, she knew she would have to get used to it. As she opened the door, she was surprised at the view in front of her. Evan was flopped on the cot, Ryan on his own bed, sleeping, and Seth on the couch. They were all still dressed in their regular clothes, looking as if they fell asleep suddenly. The door opening had stirred Evan who sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Ryan groaned as he flipped over onto his stomach. Seth remained unconcious, still sleeping. Kirsten smiled at the sight and left quietly to let them get more rest.  
  
----------------  
  
Three hours later, the doorbell rang. Sandy and Kirsten had went to the beach and the trio had just woken up. Evan still fumbling around on the bed, Seth in the bathroom, and Ryan heating the bagels Kirsten had set out. Ryan opened the door and found a beefy guy with a clipboard.  
"I have delivery for Miss Evangelia Silver?" He said, sticking the clipboard at him. Ryan signed it for her seeing as she was sleeping. The man took the pen back and yelled for two guys to load the stuff out.  
  
When they left the hallway was blocked by five boxes of Evan's belongings from Ayu's house since she had left all her things to her.  
  
-----------------  
  
Evan woke up late, she saw that Seth and Ryan were both gone from the poolhouse. In five minutes after brushing her teeth and washing her face, and changing into grey sweatpants and a white tank top, and a black zip up hoodie. Finding the main house door unlocked, she walked in and tripped over a huge box.  
"Shit." Evan laughed as she struggled to get up and realized all these boxes were all hers from Ayu's place. They lived in a small apartment but obviously had a lot of stuff. She heard snickering coming from the doorway. She turned to see Seth and Ryan laughing at her. She turned red.  
"Shut up." She said as she walked past them into the kitchen where Ryan had prepared food. The three of them sat down at the table and chatted while eating.  
"So what's the plan for today?" Evan asked curiously.  
"Let's go sailing on Summer Breeze." Ryan said, raising his eyesbrows. "That's what we did on my first day here." Ryan said explaining to Evan. She nodded.  
"Sure. I just wanna clear up my stuff. I don't want to mess up the hallway." Evan explained. Ryan and Seth nodded.  
"We'll help you." Seth said taking a bite of his bagel.  
"Thanks." Evan smiled at him.  
  
-----------------  
  
"What the hell is this?" Seth said holding up a black and white mask. Evan laughed at his antics as he put it over his face and starting doing a weird dance.  
"That's my grandfather's. It's his ninja mask."  
"He's a ninja?" Ryan lifted an eyebrow.  
"Yepp." Evan said as she took out a black ninja outfit and fit it into a drawer.  
"You're a ninja?" Ryan asked more curiously.  
"Not exactly. I'm still in training. My mom was one though." Evan explained. Happily clearing one more box. She took out a punching bag and set it up next to her bed. "You guys can use this too if you want. Seth's eyes went big, he was impressed at her so-called fighting skills or objects.  
"You can fight?" Seth said, punching the air. Evan shrugged.  
"I guess." She continued taking out several electronic equipment and set up at the night stand next to the bed.  
  
Three hours after they finished helping Evan packing for her things and unfortunately it was too late to go sailing. Instead they spent the entire night playing video games. Mostly Seth winning the rounds.  
  
-------------------  
  
At approximately eight o'clock Sandy and Kirsten came back with Chinese takeout.  
"So we're all up at nine tomorrow? How about we all go with Ryan to Social Services and say goodbye?" Kirsten suggested. Evan froze. {GoodBye??} They all remained silent. Until Seth spoke.  
"Mom, I don't get it. Why can't he stay here?"  
"We can't Seth, this is not an option. Social Services can find him a foster home."  
"Oh yea, because foster parents are fighting for teenagers there. I mean we have room here, and he has nowhere to go." Seth insisted. Ryan looked down while Evan looked more confused. -------------------- Ryan crept out of bed at approximately midnight and quietly put on his jacket and backpack. He was going. As he walked out the door of the pool house Seth suddenly appeared.  
"Uh.where are you going?"  
"I can't stay here alright?" Ryan looked down.  
"I got a place for you.wait here."  
  
Ryan stood outside with his backpack and he set his bike down in the corner. He knew Sandy and Kirsten had done enough, he wished he could stay. Seth was really cool and now with Evan he felt they really had bonded but he had to go. He had to. A voice turned his head around. Marissa.  
"Where are you going?" She asked. And he didn't answer.  
  
Seth and Evan came down into the driveway. They were both holding skateboards and backpacks.  
"What are you doing?" Seth asked Marissa, who stood staring at the three of them.  
"I'm going to my friend's party. Summer." She explained.  
"Her birthday's on Wednesday." Seth replied.  
"I know. How did you know?"  
"How did I know? How did I KNOW! I..I.." Seth started stuttering.  
  
Evan stepped between them.  
"C'mon Romeo. Don't we have something to do?" She nudged him quietly. Seth seemed to shake from his dream world. He nodded.  
"Let's go." He walked pass Marissa, with Evan and Ryan in tow.  
"In here." Marissa said, pointing her car. They all looked surprised. But Seth leaped into her car. Ryan and Marissa in the front and Seth and Evan in the back.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Where are we going anyway? It's pretty far isn't it?" Marissa asked as she drove to Seth's instructions.  
"Oh great she's complaining already." Seth asked, not answering her question.  
"If I recall correctly, you were on a skateboard earlier."  
"She's got a point." Evan jabbed Seth in the side with her elbow. Ryan smirked.  
  
"So who are you?" Evan asked.  
"I'm Marissa. I live next door."  
"Yea I noticed. I'm Evan by the way. I live with the Cohen's now." She explained. Marissa nodded.  
  
"We're here." Seth said as Marissa pulled into a dirt path. In front of them was an abandoned mansion.  
"What is this place?" Evan asked as she got out of the car.  
"It's one of my mom's housing developments. It's the perfect place. Don't you think?" Seth asked as he led the way into the house.  
"Looks haunted." Evan said as she followed him.  
  
After they set up everything for Ryan, Seth led them to what he called the "best part".  
"An empty pool, looks great Seth." Ryan said as he followed Seth.  
"Now what do you think." Seth flipped his skateboard onto the makeshift ramp in the pool and plunged in. Ryan and Marissa laughed at his giddyness. Seth happily did a few tricks while they looked at each other. Even Evan could see the attraction between them. She decided to join Seth on the ramp and leave them alone.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Evan slid down the ramp extremely fast, to her anyway. And she stayed in the middle.  
"You don't know what you're doing do you?" Seth asked her, laughing while he did tricks above her head. Evan glared at him. She climbed slowly up the ramp, but not without sliding down a few times first. Ryan and Marissa watched her as they chucked.  
"Oh shut up. I can sort of do an ollie." She said laughing at her own ridiculousness.  
  
At about 3 AM Marissa drove Evan and Seth back to the house and she left to Summer's party. They agreed to meet up early in the morning to bring some necessities for Ryan.  
  
----------------------  
  
A/N: This basically goes in the same plot as the show, but it just changes a little. I actually wrote a lot of things but then I saw the second episode and realized by story didn't go with it. So now I'm writing the show episode by episode. I didn't really like the characters on the show so I made up my own. :-) And also I'm not going exactly by the plot because I don't have photographic memory or anything so I might be missing some parts.but I'll leave em out I guess. 


	4. Runaway

The OC: Chapter Four -------------------  
  
Sandy woke early and decided to wake Ryan up. He figured they should arrive early to make a good impression. He would have to meet with the social workers to make sure they were suitable. As he opened the door to the poolhouse he knew what had happened. Ryan was gone.  
  
He looked to see that Seth & Evan was still sound asleep. Unbeknowst to him Evan was wide awake. And so was Seth who was sprawled out strategically on the pull out couch sofa.  
"Seth." Sandy pushed his son who groaned and fell over onto his stomach. "Do you know where Ryan is?" Seth shook his head and looked over at Ryan's bed. He sat up.  
"He's gone?" Seth said with a confused look on his face, which even almost convinced Evan of his not knowing. Under Evan's lashes she hid a smile under her blanket. She hadn't known Seth was such a good actor.  
  
An hour later, police had arrived and wanted to ask Seth and Evan questions.  
"Did he mention where he would go?"  
"Uh yea, I think he mentioned something about Mexico and gambling on cock fights." Sandy nudged Seth.  
"This is not the time for joking Seth." Sandy reprimanded him.  
"I really don't know where he is!" Seth exclaimed, he was tired of all the questions. He wouldn't say anything even if he did know. Well he did of course.  
"What about you miss?" The cop turned to Evan. She shrugged.  
"He never said anything."  
"Alright, thanks for your cooperation. If we have any news, we'll call you."  
  
-------------------  
  
Marissa had gotten ready and was already notified by Evan when the police had arrived. She would meet them at her driveway in half an hour.  
"Marissa! Luke's here." She tripped over her own two feet. "Damnit."  
"Hey, morning!" She made her way to Luke, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was eating breakfast. "What are you doing here?"  
"I figured we could take the boat out."  
"But I can't." Marissa said pleadingly. "I had to wait forever to get an appointment with Suki! She's supposed to be amazing, and it's not supposed to hurt when she waxes! But I'm sure you can come! She does male manicures too you know." Marissa said pulling her backpack tighter. She was almost home-free.  
"You know what, you can go. I told Matt I'd meet him today anyways."  
  
------------------  
  
Evan and Seth watched as Luke's car left Marissa's driveway and when Marissa appeared they crept out of the bushes.  
"Comfortable in there?" She said smiling. They nodded, quite uncomfortably. The ride to the house was silent, to Evan is was sort of a mourning period. Ryan was gone from their neighborhood and they would all visit him now.  
  
By the time they got there, Ryan was already awake and waiting for them "A loofah?" Seth asked as Marissa took one out. "I thought I said to take necessities." Seth said picking up a small bottle. "Soothing Cucumber facial Mask."  
"What? You said to take things around the house." Marissa retorted as she grabbed the bottle back from him. Evan and Ryan couldn't resist laughing at their sillyness. Marissa threw a roll of toilet paper at Seth's head, which he caught easily.  
  
"I have a CD player, anyone have CDs?" Evan asked tossing the player to Ryan. Evan proceded to take out a portable television and a few comic books.  
"I made a mix for you." Marissa said, handing it to him.  
"Thanks."  
  
Evan watched as they looked at each other in the eye for what seemed like forever. She left to find Seth who was skate-boarding in his favorite empty pool. Evan looked at them behind her and felt they needed to talk to each other. It was obvious their attraction was undeniable.  
  
Their eyes broke apart when a sound of wheels on the gravel outside sounded. They immediately stepped carefully towards the window. Seth got to it first.  
"It's my mom. And...your dad." He pointed a finger at Marissa.  
"What are they doing here?" Evan asked curiously but was met with silence. They all hovered over a crack in the dusty plastic covering and listened intently. Marissa's dad was asking for money.  
"How much?" After awhile her dad finally surrendered the amount.  
"100,000 dollars, it's too much."  
"I'll transfer it to you."  
"I can't."  
"I can." Kirsten stood firm.  
"I'll pay you back."  
  
When the two left Marissa was left dumbfounded. She had no idea what trouble her dad was in and she felt so stupid.  
"Are you okay?" Evan asked, Marissa'a face reflected her thoughts. Seth and Ryan both stood by her side, hopefully their presense would protect her.  
  
When they all gathered back in the room Ryan thanked them for bringing all their things.  
"Did anyone bring food?" Seth, Evan and Marissa looked at each other, and they all thought of their stupidity.  
"I have a Twix." Evan said as she threw a king size bar at Ryan. "Two for me, none for you." Evan joked as she pointed at Ryan.  
"Lets go get some real food." Marissa suggested. They all agreed simultaneously.  
  
------------------- Ryan rode on his bike with Marissa behind him with Seth and Evan following on their skateboards as they rode on the boardwalk to the popular diner.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Marissa asked as she took a bite of her pancake.  
  
"You can live there for awhile more..I mean mom hasn't been doing anything with that place for years." Evan remained quiet, not knowing exactly what to say.  
"Actually I was thinking of Austin." Ryan responded somberly.  
  
Seth choked. "You mean Austin, Texas?" Ryan nodded.  
"My mom had a boyfriend who I worked with. He moved but he said if I needed anything I could go find him."  
"But..." Evan's voice trailed off, she didn't know what to say.  
  
Sudddenly the loud voices of guys interrupted their conversation. It was Luke and his friends. Marissa groaned.  
"I'll take care of this. Why don't you guys leave through the back?" She grabbed her jean jacket and walked towards Luke and his table.  
  
After throwing a couple of bills on the table Evan, Ryan and Seth walked towards the back entrance.  
"HEY! Everyone leaves out the front!" The cashier yelled. Ryan pulled his hood up and walked slowly. They quickened their pace as they approached Luke's table. Ryan opened the door unoticed but as Seth clumsily walked he bumped into a busboy, causing him to spill his dishes all over the floor with a huge clash. Seth backed away. He caught Luke's eye and lifted his hand.  
"Uh hi...funny meeting you there."  
"Suck it...queer." Luke said as he turned back around.  
"At least I don't shave my chest." Seth muttered before heading towards the door, unfortunately Luke had gotten up and stood up in front of him.  
"What did you say?"  
"Uh..I said you would look nice in a sweater vest." Luke continued to glare at him but Evan stepped in between them.  
"Leave him alone." She looked right in Luke's eyes.  
"Are you going to stop me?"  
  
The door burst open. Ryan stepped in. "Hey!" Luke moved away from Evan and stood in front of Ryan. He smirked.  
"Oh look here's a guy from Chino...so who's your new friend? Is her name Chino?" Ryan looked away.  
"You know what I like about rich kids?" Abruptly his fist came up and threw Luke onto the table. Marissa gasped.  
"Nothing!" Ryan and Seth ran out. Evan stopped on her way out.  
"For your information dumb ass. I'm half Japanese half French." She glared at him and slammed the door. Seth held the door closed with his skateboard as Luke and his friends banged on the door. As Ryan got his bike loose, he with Evan on his back and Seth on his skateboard sped away.  
  
Sandy had gotten Seth to go look for Ryan, and Evan had insisted that she was feeling sick so she stayed at home. After Seth and Sandy left she found a bike in the garage and rode it out for 45 minutes before reaching the model home. Stopping she saw Marissa run out, Ryan running after her but he stopped. Marissa looked like she was sobbing, but she ran raggedly into her car and drove away. And then Luke's car pulled in. He and his group of friends had seen Marissa and she watched as Luke stalked into the house.  
  
Evan's eyes narrowed as she quickly followed them silently. She heard Luke threatening him then she heard the first punch. Running up quickly she found four guys on Ryan. Pulling one off she punched him in the face and threw him down on the floor. Suddenly something had gone on fire, ignoring it she kicked at one guy, Luke and Ryan still didn't seem to know that she was there. But she saw Ryan on the floor half unconscious. Then the fumes got to her. She had asthma. Choking and gasping she saw Luke and his friends quickly run out, yelling fire.  
  
She ran over to Ryan and tried to wake him up. She couldn't speak, her eyes were watering but she pulled him up a sitting position and that was then she saw another figure. It was Luke, he had appeared and grabbed Ryan from her and was running down the stairs, she followed him and tried to help with Ryan between her coughs.  
  
Once they got out, Luke's friends were already in the car and Ryan was dumped on the ground. Evan was next to him breathing deeply from her inhaler she had brought out once she had gotten outside. Luke glanced at them once and ran after his friends. Evan collapses on the ground next to Ryan to catch her breath but was sad to see the beautiful house burning. The flames leaped around the balcony and swallowed it. Evan turned her eyes away and wipes her tears away.  
  
After a short rest Evan gets Ryan up who is dazed and with the bike they start walking.  
  
"You're hitch-hiking?" Evan asked as Ryan put his thumb up as a car passed by. He nodded not talking. "Are you feeling better?" She asked again, trying to get him to talk. His shirt was ripped and he looked dirty as she did.  
  
"I should ask you that. You okay?" He finally replied. She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." Suddenly a truck stopped. They walked closer, it was Luke.  
  
"Look, you don't say anything, I don't say anything no one has to know that it was us."  
  
Without replying Ryan opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"You're giving us a ride." Evan put the bike on the back and squished in with Ryan in the passenger seat. When they arrived at the Cohen's there was a police car in the driveway and Evan knew they were in trouble.  
  
As they exited Lukes car both Sandy and Kirsten look shocked to see them together. Ryan and Evan were dirty and had soot all over clothing.  
  
"I'll have to take you two in for questioning." A police officer came over and approached Ryan and Evan. Then Luke spoke up, "It was an accident."  
  
"You were there?" Luke nodded. "You'll have to come with us too." The officers proceded to cuff handcuffs on the three of them.  
  
"You three, don't say anything until I'm there." Sandy said before handing his card to the police officer. 


End file.
